How Alice became rich
by Caramelsmiles
Summary: Alice is empty in the pockets when a faceless woman invites her to become a courtesan at her love house. Alice accepts as she needs the money. How will all the role holders react when they find out?Ratings may change.


Chapter one:The offer

Alice Liddell sat forlorn at the table in her apartment in Wonderland. She was broke. She knew that if she asked lots of the role holders would give her money,but she would feel guilty that way. She preferred to earn her way through life.

A knock on the door kicked her out of her daze and she went to answer it.

To her surprise a beautiful faceless woman with lots of golden hair and glamorous,rich clothing stood there, a smile on her perfect red lips.

"Uh,how can I help you?"Alice asked a bit self consciously,feeling too aware of her pale,tired face and wrinkled clothing.

The woman beamed even wider, "Yes,you can. Your name is Alice Liddell,am I correct,darling? The wondrous outsider who fell through a rabbit hole into this world?"

"Um,yes that's me,but I'm not at all wondrous. May I know who you are?"

"Right!"the woman held out a hand to her,her poise so perfect. "My name is Adaria Roseless. And I would love to talk business with you! May I come in,Miss Liddell?"

"Um..."Alice hesitated. Her house was so shabby and she would be so embarrassed to let a woman as glamorous and regal as this woman enter her house. "Yes. But it's rather shabby,you know."

"Oh,I don't mind at all."

"Then come in,"Alice mumbled stepping back to let in Adaria who gave her another dazzling smile.

Alice led Adaria into the sitting room.

"Would you like some tea?"Alice asked.

"Oh,yes. That would be nice,"Adaria said,still smiling and looking totally out of place in the shabby sitting room,like a swan swimming in mud.

Alice headed into the kitchen to make the tea and put together a tray of tea snacks. When she came back into the sitting room she set the tray down in front of Adaria and gave her the cup of tea.

"Thank you,dear,"Adaria said and took a sip. "Lovely tea."

They sipped their teas for silence for a few moments until Adaria said, "Miss Liddell you have charmed so many hearts in wonderland. Faceless,role holder,man,woman…..it doesn't matter for all it takes is one of your smiles and their hearts are yours to hold."

Alice blushed, "That's an exaggeration."

Adaria cocked her head, "No,it is not. You are not beautiful,Miss Liddell,or even pretty, But you have a light that shines and you have a very cute face. Everyone falls in love with you. Why,i've only just met you and already just hearing your voice makes my heart pound."

"What?"Alice was sure the woman was must be.

Adaria continued, "Now Miss Liddell I believe you'd make a fabulous courtesan.I'm a madam of the best courtesan house in town and I believe you'd be a smash hit."

"Courtesan?"Alice yelped. "You want me to become a prostitute?"

Adaria gave her a half-smile. "Not prostitute,darling. Prostitutes are nasty woman who open their legs to anyone with a penny. They are low class and on the other hand are high class,the elite. They are charming and seductive,they're worth thousands of dollars for one night. Only the very rich and important can have them in their bed."

"Then if that's the case I can never be a courtesan!I'm not at all charming or seductive or elite!"Alice protested, "And I have not sunk so low as to need to have sex for money!"

"Really now,Alice. You have a very low opinion of yourself. Can you not see how much men blush to see your smile,to hear your voice?They would simply pay millions to have you in their bed for a night. Millions,Alice!You can pick your suitors,you can live in a room full of splendor. I will give you every freedom if you come to my house as a courtesan Only that you will have a man in your bed every ten time periods and pay me a tenth of your say you,Alice?"

Alice stared at Adaria. Was she utterly insane?There was no way on earth that Alice would become a courtesan? What would her sister think? Even if a courtesan life was one that Alice had always dreamed about,no way would she accept!

She opened her mouth to say no,but what came out was,"Yes."

And so the tale begins of how Alice became rich.

 **It's been a long,long while since I've posted anything on fanfiction. I don't know if this fanfiction story is any good. I mean Alice as a courtesan but I thought it would be pretty funny to write about how all the other role holders would react. Please review. :) ^u^**

Letters had been sent to nearly everyone in the country of hearts. It went as followed:

"Dear whoever,

We are pleased to announce the debut of a new courtesan at our famed and elite Roseless Love House. Her debutante party will be held within the next two time periods at the stadium. Please be prepared to come with lots of money as this girl will be very high class and expensive.

from,

The Roseless Love House."

Peter upon receiving the letter immediately crumpled it up and threw it in his trash can which was often overflowing.

Ace pocketed the letter and decided he would go and check it out if he could find the way there.

The king of hearts pocketed the letter as well. Often he was lonely and maybe a new courtesan could warm his heart a little bit.

Vivaldi thought it would be rather interesting, and decided she would go as well and if the girl was interesting perhaps Vivaldi would give her a go. Of course she would demand that Peter and Ace escort her.

Since Blood made it a game to try out every new flavor of tea he figured he would go as well. And as a treat he would bring along Elliott and the twins. Perhaps it would be interesting.

Gowland wanted to go too as he was a regular at the courtesan house and since Boris had never been there before he would bring Boris along.

Julius didn't want to go, but Ace bullied him into it, saying that Julius would need practice if he wanted to be with Alice.

So it was settled that all the role holders in hearts would be attending the debutante party. And a number of faceless as well.


End file.
